


Kill Me Twice

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Dark femslash week, F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Nadia wants to believe.





	Kill Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this pairing since episode 4, which was many months ago. Now I finally did!

Nadia actually believes it. She is a fool, perhaps, but she believes Oksana is sorry and they can run away together. She smiles, picturing the two of them living it up somewhere far away from here, giving up their deadly jobs, on the run but having safety in numbers. Just the two of the them against the world.

She imagines the two of them staying in a four- or five-star hotel under fake names, having sex on soft, clean sheets and ordering room service when they’re hungry. She imagines them hiding in a cottage in the remote countryside, or in a log cabin in the woods.

Her heart warms as Oksana looks at her like she’s important, making her feel cared for. Like she matters to someone. She hasn’t felt like this in a long time. Oksana has given her hope, and so Nadia obeys her and walks around the back of the van without giving it a second thought.

Just before she passes out from the pain, she wonders how she didn’t see it coming. She hopes she will see Oksana in hell.

* * *

She knows she will never fully recover – she may be limping for the rest of her life, and she will never trust again. Oksana has broken her body and her soul, never to heal. Nadia spends her days in the Russian prison wishing she had never met Oksana, wishing she had never fallen for her, wishing she had never believed a single word that fell from her perfect lips. She spends her nights hating herself for thinking of Oksana still.

She knows she is a good person. She may be in prison for the second time in her life and she may have killed countless times, but overall, she thinks she is good. The opportunity for penance occurs in the form of two British agents, whom she decides to help.

When Oksana pops up again, Nadia gets the fright of her life. She knows Oksana is there for her: to kill her, finishing the job she botched in England. Nadia runs, until she can run no more and Oksana has her trapped. She doesn’t want to die, but she is injured, weak and powerless against the Twelve’s favourite assassin.

As she bleeds out on the floor of her prison cell, she feels a deep sense of relief. She will never see Oksana again. She is safe.


End file.
